I'm No One
by whxspersxnthedark
Summary: This story will contain spoilers! You have been warned. Rey knows nothing of where she comes from. Memories of her past are clouded and nearly unreachable, that is until she meets a certain monster that reawakens her memories, and proves that she's more then just a scavenger.
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

She was just a scavenger one day, and then the next, she was thrust into a war that she didn't care to be apart of. Jakku had been her home for as long as she could remember, and though she was alone, she was free. Free from the worries of the war raging around her. Free of darkness, of despair, of pain. She welcomed the heat that blistered her skin every day from the two suns that her planet orbited. She welcomed the sand beneath her recycled boots that she had found hidden in one of the ships she scavenged. For her, it was paradise. It wasn't much, but it was the life she had known since a child, and a life she had grown accustomed to. That was, until she rescued a BB-8 unit that had thrust her life into complete unwelcomed chaos. Along her journey she had met Finn, and even met the famous Han Solo. Having left the planet of Jakku after being chased by members of the New Order, Rey found herself, alongside Han, Chewbacca, and Finn on the planet of Takodana. It was there that everything had changed for Rey. Sure, she hadn't enjoyed being chased around the galexy by some freak in a mask either, but this? It was all just too much.

Screams echoed from the long chamber of halls, pulling the brunette scavenger to follow theme. It was as if her body had for an instant separated from her mind, moving without thought towards the sound of a young girl screaming out. Moving slowly down the hallways, Rey followed the sound of the young girls scream, recognizing it somehow as she finally entered a darkened room. Shifting her gaze back over her shoulder, Rey then continued deeper into the confines of the darkened room, a soft hum vibrating through her body as she grew closer to the small case sitting at the very back of the chamber. Kneeling down, Rey would breath in slowly as she lifted the latch, moving both hands to either side of the box, before slowly opening it. A soft creaking sound engulfed the room as the contents were revealed to be...a lightsaber? Rey had never seen one of these weapons up close, only heard about them in the tales of travelers on Jakku. But it felt...like it was calling to her? Rey would bring her hand upwards, only to lower it and wrap her coursed fingers around the silver handle.

 _A loud saber igniting forced her to close the box quickly, jumping back in the process as she found herself in a long hallway, lit up with blue lights. Breaking into a slow job, Rey found the room spinning beneath her feet as she landed hard against a mound of dirt, her skin igniting by the flames that burned brightly to the left of her. Her green hues lifted only to see a male cloaked in black, lifting a robotic hand onto a droid. Lightning crashed around her, only to be consumed by the amount of rain that suddenly began to fall. Darkness crept around her aside from the blue flickers of lighting and sound of thunder that rumbled around her. Shifting her gaze back over her shoulder, she watched as a red saber slid through the back of another figure. Pushing to her feet, Rey blew the water from her lips, the rain continuing to pelt down around her figure as she stepped back from the figures in black that stood in front of her. Bodies littered the ground around her, nearly stumbling as she found herself back on Jakku. A scream catching her ear forcing her to turn, finding a young girl...her younger self...calling up to the sky. "Come back!" She yelled, forcing Rey to turn her head, as a ship flew upwards into the sky and out of sight. A forest soon surrounded her, once again encased in darkness. Run. Her body instinctively told her to run, and she did. Turning quickly, Rey had taken a few steps into her sprint before a red lightsaber and a figure appeared, a black helmet that she had seen only moments before. This figure forced her to halt, causing her to stumble back quickly before she found herself falling back into the long corridor she had started off in._

Her head turned quickly towards the entrance, in which Maz had slowly began to make her way down the spotlighted hall. **"Wh-what was that?"** Rey asked, breathing hard as she swallowed, obviously afraid of what she had just seen. Pushing upwards to her feet, Rey shook her head slowly as she spoke again, fighting back the tears from fear. **"I shouldn't have gone in there.."** _"_

 _That lightsaber was Lukes, and his father before him."_ Maz spoke, pointing towards the closed box in which Rey had just opened. _"And now...it calls to you."_ The female pirates arms lifting upwards to signify that she was in fact talking to Rey.

 **"I have to get back to Jakku."** She shook her head again, still trying to understand what in fact she had just seen. Maz's hand lifted out towards her own, Rey instantly placing her hand into the females, kneeling down in front of her.

 _"Dear child, I see your eyes. You already know the truth. Whoever you are waiting for in Jakku...they are never coming back."_ Hearing the words, Rey could only press her lips together, witnessing that hope slowly fade into truth, knowing that Maz was telling it. _"But there's someone who still could."_ Rey's eyes came to a close, forcing back the tears that threatened to fall.

 **"Luke."**

 _"The belonging you seek is not behind you, it is ahead."_

Maz nodded her head as she spoke. _"I'm no Jedi, but I know the Force, it moves through and surrounds every living thing. Close your eyes, feel it. The light."_ Rey watched as the pirate closed her eyes, only to slowly reopen them. _"The saber..take it."_ Maz spoke, forcing Rey to push up to her feet quickly.

 **"I'm never touching that thing again. I don't want any part of this."** Rey spoke, shaking her head as she hurried past Maz and from the corridor. She ran, ran until she stood outside the castle in which Maz had ran for thousands of years, pressing her hands into the trunk of a tree to keep herself steady. It was in that moment, that her whole life would change, only she wouldn't accept it, and in doing so, it would cost her.

Darkness had engulfed her suddenly, only to be blinked away as consciousness finally found her. Her green hues took moments to adjust to the dimly lit room aside from the light that spotlighted down onto the metal slab that her wrists were bound to. The last thing she could remember was firing a blaster towards the same man in a mask that she had seen in her vision, once, twice, a third time. Each blast only repealed by the red lightsaber the figure wielded. It was only when she fired the twelfth time that she felt herself being grabbed, her hand holding the blast forced behind her body, keeping her from firing, let alone running.

 _"The girl I've heard so much about."_ The figure spoke, her body straining to move as the figure in black moved towards her, passing by her to the left of her frame. _"The droid, where is it?"_ Heavy breathing was cut short the moment the heat and light from his saber was felt hot against her cheek. It wasn't touching her skin, but she could feel it there, illuminating her tanned dirt covered skin. He soon stepped back, lifting his hand in front of her, pulling her mind apart to find what he was looking for. Rey's hues closed, her jaw clenching as she felt him digging into her head. It felt as if her skull was about to explode. " _The map. You've seen it."_ Dropping his hand, allowing the pain from her mind to disappear, the figure moved around her to speak to the troopers that interrupted his interrogation. The last words she heard were him speaking from behind her. _"Forget the droid, we have what we need."_ Then darkness.

Silence imbued within the darkened chambers. Until a deep inhale was taken, and Rey woke with a sudden start, her green hues glancing downwards at the restraints in which held her in place. Tugging gently at the shackles, it took another moment before her hues searched the darkness in front of her, seeing the dark outline of a figure sitting comfortable, watching her. The mask that had haunted her nights, and hunted her during the day finally coming to life before her. Her lips pressed together, swallowing hard as she finally spoke. **"Where am I?"** She asked, fear visible in her expression as she spoke across the room to the mask and dark silhouette that sat across from her, watching her.

 _"You're my guest."_ He would reply back, sarcasm evident from his voice that was akin to a demonic robot. He had the slightest bit of sympathy, allowing her to rest before conducting a harsher plot to retrieve the answers he desperately desired.

 **"Where are the others?"** She inquired, her eyes blinking at the light that rested above her shackled frame. The images of Luke, Chewbacca, Maz, and even Finn flashed through her mind almost instantly, hoping that they had all made it out of Takodana alive.

 _"You mean the murders, traitors, and thieves you call friends?"_ He inquired, knowing easily that he could have told her that they had all been killed, and made this interrogation all the more easier. _"You'll be relieved to hear that I have no idea."_

Reys lips persed together, a glare being sent from her own green hues into the eyes of his mask.

 _"You still want to kill me?"_ He asked incredulously, as if amusement hid behind his words.

 **"That happens when you're being hunted by a creature in a mask."** Rey replied, watching as he slowly but surely reached up to remove the helmet that separated his human self from the robotic facial structure of his persona. His features were chiseled to near perfection. His jaw was angled impeccably, with pale pink lips against white skin. His eyes like a pool of umbar, chocked full of pain and hatred. Darkened more so by the darkness in which he served. She caught herself looking at him longer then anticipated; in some ways, recognizing him. How was that possible? She never met the man behind the mask, or so she believed.

 _"Even when I can tell you so much about a past you wish to learn about?"_ He spoke, a slight smirk tugging at the left corner of his lips, as it taunting her with information he knew she craved, she desired. He knew who she was, where she come from? How was that possible? No one, not even Rey knew that information, that was why she was in search of Luke, to find answers. _"You are so much more then a scavenger. Much...much more."_ He spoke, stepping towards her, lowering down beside her. His hot breath hitting her skin, forcing her head to turn away as he spoke. _"I can give you the answers you seek, in return for the location of the droid...and Luke Skywalker."_

* * *

 **DUN! DUN! DUN!  
** **I know, it's a little rough.  
** **And it's moreso the recollection of the movie, BUT, it will get better.  
** **Because I have SO many ideas to put into this story.  
** **Comment, like, review, and enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2: Undisclosed Desires

**HERE IT IS! Chapter 2 to my very first fanfiction written online.**  
 **I really hope you guys are enjoying this so far.**  
 **Reviews make us writers very happy, and allows us to see what you (as readers) think.**  
 **SO DON'T BE AFRAID!**  
 **Let me know what you think! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _"I can give you the answers you seek, in return for the location of the droid...and Luke Skywalker."_ He spoke smoothly, his own dark gaze moving up and down the length of her face, as if admiring the fight and the will she had. If was something he had never faced before, but he knew she was strong from the moment her saw her. He expected nothing less from a former student of Luke Skywalker.

 **"I don't need your help, and I sure as hell won't be giving you anything."** She spat back, tilting her head to the opposite side of which he stood, as if breaking the close encounters she shared with him. His closeness was making her entirely uneasy, especially as his eyes traveled up at down her face, attempting to get a reading on her.

His right gloved hand soon lifted, to rest just to the right of her own head. His face tilting downwards as pressure soon filled her mind, feeling him slowly but surely seep into her thoughts, searching for the answers in which he sought. Her teeth ground together, a look a pain crossing her expression as his own mind poked and prodded into her own. Only instead of pulling her thoughts, her sought to place his own memories into her mind.

 _"You know I can take what I want."_ He replied, allowing his hand to hover mere inches from her temple.

 **"Get out of my head."** She hissed softly, feeling the pressure intensify as he plunged deeper into her thoughts, her memories.

* * *

A young Rey hurried outside, not caring that the water now drenched her hair, and clothing as she ran. With her left foot hitting the step wrong, Rey was sent tumbling down the stone steps until she hit the grass and mud at the bottom, the lightsaber she had acquired being flung from her grasp. It was the sound of a lightsaber igniting that had her hues lifting upwards. Seven figures stood before her, all clad in black. One, holding a red saber ignited her way. Her small fingers scrambled to find the lightsaber that had left her grasps, only to find it quickly. She could barely fit around the handle of the blade, having to use her other hand to press the button and hold it upwards by both hands. As it ignited, purple light spewed from the saber, her hands struggling to hold it upwards. Was she going to fight them? Did she even have a chance with no training?

 _"NO!"_ An older males voice shouted from behind her, the same figure that had greeted them only a day before moving to her side, his own saber drawn and ready. _"You betrayed me, Ben. You betrayed everything I taught you. She will be your undoing. She will be your weakness."_ With his ominous words, the male would take the green lightsaber from Rey, wrenching it back before letting it fly towards the figures, giving him and the girl in which he carried time to run, and miraculously escape. Who was this man? Why had she been saved? Only time would tel just why she had been.

A flash of darkness clouded the scene before her, until she found herself in another memory, one that she had never seen before.

 _"Wipe her mind. Everything. The Force, the attack."_ Rey heard the male speak, her eyes blinking as she tried to focus on just who was speaking, and to whom.

 _"She won't remember a thing. It's best if we hide her, until she is ready to fulfill the destiny you speak of."_ A woman soon replied. But before Rey could muster up a clear image of either, she saw a hand coming towards her, covering her eyes, then total darkness consumed her mind.

In a matter of seconds the same darkness overtook her mind sending her back more so in her memories to those that had been force erased, a woman now standing in front of her, crying.

 _"Rey, you have to go."_ Her mother spoke, squatting down in front of the five year old brunette. Her long brown hair had been pulled back from her face in a high ponytail as she stared up at her mother, a small look of confusion on her face.

 **"I won't do it again, I'll be good. Please don't send me away."** The child begged, tears forming on her cheeks as her mother moved to whip them away, almost instantly.

 _"You have a destiny that we can't help you fulfill. Only he can. It's for your own protection."_ Her mother spoke, pulling the tiny brunette into her arms, wrapping her own elderly thin arms around the tiny child as she hugged her tight, holding back the tears she tried so hard not to shed from the beginning of this journey to their departure sector.

 **"I'm scared."** Rey muttered, pulling back from the hug, sniffling as one hand moved to whip her own cheek with the back of her palm.

 _"I know Rey, I'm scared too. Just know that your father and I love you, and we can't wait to see the woman...the jedi...you grow to become. May the force be with you child."_ Her mother spoke softly, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her forehead as an older gentleman stepped forwards, leaning down to take the hand of the young girl. Turning, Rey gave her mother one last glance before stepping up onto the opened ramp of the shuttle ship, giving a small wave to her mother as the ramp finally closed, engulfing her senses in darkness.

Stepping off the shuttle ship, Rey found herself not alone. Other children around her age had been dropped off, only to begin making their way towards the stairs that led up to the Jedi Temple which sat directly in the middle of the location they had been dropped off at. Rey, cautiously glanced around before slowly following the group of children that began making their way up the stairs. She looked to be the youngest, just having been in this world for five years, while others stood in their teenage years, ready and willing to go along with whatever this was. Different ages littered the group in which she stood, the children and teenagers chattering amongst themselves, all trying to discover what this was all about, and who had summoned them all. Silence broke out over the group as an older male in white and grey robes stepped forwards at the top of the stone staircase, the hood over his head as he began to speak.

 _"Welcome, young padawans, to Jedi Academy. You have all shown remarkable connections with 'The Force' and it is here that I, along with others, will train you to become the new age of Jedi. A faction long since lost after the defeat of the Empire, and one that will be needed before our time is over. Settle in, but be cautious. May the force be with you all."_ His words came to a silent halt before he turned and backed away, allowing the large doors to the temple to slowly open revealing the academy deep within. The force? Hadn't she heard about that in stories from her parents? Stories about Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, and Darth Vader? Those were just stories...weren't they? Rey began her training the next day after settling in, even becoming friends with another few children her age. At the age of five, most of the training was more mental then physical, which would come within the years she would spend within the academy. Years, that would not come to pass.

A piercing scream is what awoke the five year old, forcing her to shoot up into a sitting position in bed. Her hazel hues darting from left to right, then up and down, before throwing the blankets from her tiny child frame, only to push to her feet. Her bare feet padded against the stone floor, her toes curling at the cold it sent up through her body as she made her way to the door. Pulling it open, she heard another scream as the sounds of fighting broke out down the hall from the room she shared with the other children of her age. Closing the door quickly, but quietly, Rey moved to rouse the other children, until all of them were coherent for most part but awake. Just as the last child had pushed from the bed, the door to their chamber bust open, two figures in black standing on either side of the frame, masks covering their expression. One held a blaster of some sort, the other...a staff, but both looking extremely intent on attacking.

 _"Master Ren said every student."_ One of them stated, the other nodding as they lifted their weapons, ready to attack. bodies Screams erupted around her as she ran from the carnage that had ensued in her room. Children her age being murdered. Was this a test? Rey stopped almost immediately, her breath catching as she saw the bodies littering the large open hallway of the academy. Younglings and older students among the corpses that now lay lifeless against the red carpet in which they had entered the academy on. Rey stepped over the tiny frames of the bodies, her hazel hues glancing downwards at a teenagers saber that was still in his limp hand, only to slowly bend forward to take the weapon up into her own. Keeping it dangled at her side, Rey continued to make her way over the corpses, trying not to step on any of them in the process as the smell of scorched flesh from the sabers and blasters filled her sinuses. more bodies She had made her way through the corridors and hallways unnoticed, noticing the quick change outside as rain, lightning, and thunder now filled the skies around the academy.

* * *

The scene went black once more, as Rey pushed him from her mind, pushed him from memories she didn't even know existed.

 **"Lies."** She gritted her teeth, watching as he stepped back, now understanding as well why in fact he felt so drawn to her.

 _"I couldn't kill you that night, because I sensed the power in you, Rey."_ He said her name with such distaste as if hating the fact that he couldn't kill her all those many years ago when he turned his back and betrayed Luke and the Jedi Academy.

 **"It's not true. You're lying."** She shook her head, stifling the tears that threatened to form in her eyes. She had seen her mother, her birth mother. And yet, she was made to forget her. Forget who she was, what she was. She was legacy, the last of Luke Skywalkers students. The one that lived.

 _"You know the truth, you sense it. Your memories do not lie."_ He spoke as if almost triumphant of his findings.

 **"If it's true...what I can't understand, is why you didn't kill me when you killed the others."** She asked, lifting her gaze to meet his own dark hues.

 _"Because you were the only one who didn't look at me like I was a monster."_ He'd respond, before dropping his hand and sending her back into the state of unconsciousness. He knew he had felt a draw to her, knew it the moment he heard about a girl helping the Resistance out back on Jakku. It was her. The one he let live, the one that in most intensive purposes, got away. She was powerfully, that there was no doubt. But he would use that lack of knowledge, that willpower and stubbornness to find out about herself against her. Perhaps, hold it leverage to taint the light within her. Wanting more, greed at that, led down the path of the dark side. And there was nothing more dark then someone craving the answers they have craved for many years. Who was her family? Why had they abandoned her on Jakku? The plan was forming inside the mind of Kylo Ren as he felt a smirk tug at his lips, his hands slowly lowering the helmet back on into place, before leaving the chamber once more.


End file.
